choppermanfandomcom-20200213-history
Chopper Man
"Champion of Justice" Chopper Man (チョッパーマン, Choppā Man) is the main protagonist and title character of the omake and spinoffs. He is a little heroic reindeer who protects the world from the evil forces of Dr. Usodabada using his incredibly adorable powers. Appearance Chopper Man is an adorable and extremely cute little reindeer with light-brown fur. He always wears a pink fuzzy top hat with a white "x" or sideways medical cross on it along with a maroon pair of short pants. Being a reindeer, he has two small antlers poking out from the sides of his hat, although one seems to be braced at the base by a metal plate. Around his neck he wears his red Chopper Cape which has a white "C" on the back of it, likely standing for "Chopper Man". Personality Chopper Man is a jovial little superhero with child-like innocence who enjoys playing with toys, watching TV and building scale models. As a hero of justice, Chopper Man fights for the good of the world and cares more about peace than keeping his job, and is more than happy to see things being peaceful despite that it leaves him with no crime to fight or money to earn. He also loves potato chips, candy and other snacks, and enjoys eating them while watching TV. Because of his innocence, Chopper Man does not seem to hold grudges or hatred towards evil villains, such as his archenemy Dr. Usodabada. He can also be a bit too trusting. Despite his innocent behavior, he is capable of "Chopper Violence" when the need arises for it. Powers and Abilities Chopper Man is a mighty reindeer who despite his small size is always able to perform his job as a superhero with efficiency. Being a superhero, he appears to be stronger than the average individual and more durable, however he is still susceptible to pain and can be pinned down by even the likes of Usodabada, but was able to survive being flicked away by the mighty giant robot Frangashan and hitting the metal surface of the Giant Luffy Bomber's hand. Chopper Man's true ability though lies in his cuteness, a force so great it can subdue friend and foe alike with ease. Friendship Empowerment The primary source of Chopper Man's strength is the encouragement he receives from his friends and others. When people cheer for Chopper Man and show him friendship, his strength doubles and he can recover quickly from attacks. If weakened and no one is able to cheer for him, Chopper Man's strength begins to wane as he becomes unable to recover and receives no strength boost and as he is weakened, his hat begins to turn white. Techniques *'Kyun Spark': Chopper Man's ultimate technique, with it he is able to subdue any adversary with his incredible and adorable cuteness. Performing the Kyun Spark makes his foes unable to fight due to the sheer cuteness of the technique. The joyful skipping or precious baby-like adorableness makes villains unable to harm the young superhero and will eventually become overwhelmed by immense levels of cuteness. *'Chopper Violence': If a villain proves to be too evil for the effects of the "Kyun Spark" to work, Chopper Man is able to unleash his full heroic might into a rampaging attack in which he flails his arms wildly and upon contact with the opponent, it will send them flying off painfully. Equipment *'Chopper Cape': Chopper Man's cape endows him with the power of flight and he can freely fly anywhere in the world at great speed thanks to his cape. *'Toys': Chopper Man can enhance the power of his "Kyun Spark" by playing with toys while performing it, giving him an adorable toddler-like image that very few can resist. *'Hat': Chopper Man's hat seems to work as an indicator for Chopper Man's strength. When pink it means that Chopper Man is at full power, but if white it means he has become too weak to fight. History ''Chopper Man (Omake) ''Chopper Man (Straw Hat Theatre) ''Chopper Man Departs! Protect the TV Station by the Shore'' ''Chopper Man (Manga) Trivia *Unlike Chopper whose human traits stem from his Devil Fruit, Chopper Man's human-like traits are actually due to him being a part of a race of animals with sapient and human-like characteristics which are native to the world of ''Chopper Man, and several other members of his kind, such as herbivores share his body and head shape, while carnivores posses larger body types. External Links *Tony Tony Chopper - One Piece Wiki's article on the prime version of Chopper Man Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Chopper Man Clan Category:Animals